five nights at freddys big adventure
by KittyKatLover2006
Summary: Hey, I worked hard on this! ipad


Bunny the animatronic man was walking on his way to the Security office, When he thought he saw he thought he looked at a a someone inside of the palace. He then saw his good Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie: "Hello Freddy Fazbear, scary!" said Bonnie. Freddy Fazbear then said: "That was only our new animatronic character in the suit, Spike the Hedgehog!." I "see, said Bonnie. Then around the corner, came a, lost animatronic suit character! his name was Balloon Mom, "mommy of Balloon Boy". ! Said Balloon Mom. Bonnie then said to hishhis GirlFriend Stacey the Kitty Cat. "I am so happy to meet, you, Spike, The Hedgehog!~!~~~3) Spike then made manuevers in order to engage in HAVING SEX! :0 omg! with The Duck, who was then appearing at that moment.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!?~~~~ Said Duck, who just then appeared from the Pirate Cove. Hey, Chic, " Said Spike The Hedgehog. How about we go out of this place and have SEX! But at that moment, the new Swashbuckler dog Patchy., came in. "Chica is already gonig to make SEX OMG! with me!?" said the Patchy the Poodle. But "hold on" said his Cute anime, "But we already had plans to go to my room, heh heh!"" But then Freddy Fazbear stopped the talking with his SCARY music. "Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright. We can all have them as girlfrieds! xDD" But just at that one moment, the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Security Officer, darkstalker, walked in, and pulled out an itouch (I really want one omg! ;)) and began to upload to Vine! Cute Boy was already kissing Mangle! "Ooooooooh..." Said mangle! Chaos the Wolf then went "SQUEEEE! omg! ;)" Jack the Rabbit, then said "Alright that is enough of kissing! It is time for the little kids!" But we don't want another... ''Bite of ''87''."Said Phoneman. "GASP! We all gasped! In suprise!?"

ShadowMoon the Wolf growled, "What're you doing here...?" As he flared his teeth angrily, and his eyes glowed black and red with anger and rage. It was now daytime, and every Anamitronic was enjoying themselves eating pizza with Chucky Cheese (that place is soooo creepy omg! I was soo scared xD!~~~;)) THen after the little kids were almost gone from Chuck E. Cheese, there was an accident! One of the little kids, Kevin, was playing with Barry. He got into Barry the Bear's robot mouth, and Barry the Bear bit him! "Uh oh no!" Another bit of "87!" said Jim The Rabbit.  
They took Kevin back into the back room. They preformed a special operation on him with the help of Denny the Rabbit, and Rouge the Cat, and Anastasia the Husky, and Nicholas the Mouse, and Richter the Rat. Who were brothers. After a long time (at least until 6 AM! :0), Kevin died because the bite was too strong. They all were so sad and crying so much. "How... How could I let this happen!" BrightCloud the Wolf, who bared his teeth in anger and snarled. It was now night. "I... I think I have an idea." Said Sage the Parrot. "I can use my psyhic powers to put Kevin's mind into a new animatronic suit!"

That's crazy enough to work!

So they went to work very dangerously. However, they must be quick, as Kevin was a heartless! Leopold the Ox, "We do not have any time for these, Bullshit :0! What in the HELL is taking so long?!" Said Daniel the Elephant. Freddy Fazbear. Wait! I think it's done! they all stepped back from Kevin, who is now Chris the Panda Bear! "omgomgomg he is sooooooo cute!" Said Jennifer, who hugged him. "Mmmmm, he's so warm and cute!" said Benny the Turle. But wait! what about that spike the hedgehog! where has he been this party! "AAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Chris, who has a knife in his back. "Take that, you show stealer. Tsk." Said Spike the Hedgehog. "Nnnnnnh... Help ... me... please ... .." Angel the Fennec Fox screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" BloodStalker the Wolf screamed. "SPIKE! I WILL KILL YOU!" He unsheathed his claws, his eyes now pure white and red, and lunged at SPike the Hedgehog. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU SPIKE ! MY FRIEND!" NOOOOOOO! Screamed Balloon Mom. Freddy Fazbear then unmasked Spike the Hedghog, who turned out to Afeef the Alicorn! "It was my ... *Couch* ... It was my plan ... al ...along!". He said as he died. It was now day. Balloon Dad then


End file.
